


Pillow QUEEN Crowley (fan art)

by IneffableZerns



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale is Good at Cunnilingus (Good Omens), Blow Jobs, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Come Eating, Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Cunnilingus, Drawing, Edgeplay, Edging, Ejaculate, Forced Orgasm, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Other, Pillow Princess Crowley (Good Omens), Pillow QUEEN Crowley (Good Omens), Pleasure Torture, Service Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Squirting, Stone Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Torture, clit licking, gushing, pussy eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 20:36:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20663414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableZerns/pseuds/IneffableZerns
Summary: Art trade: Crowley being a total pillow princess and Aziraphale making him pay the price for it.https://www.instagram.com/ineffablezerns/Trade withhttps://instagram.com/_gingerhaole_/If you can hear Crowley scream when you look at this, or taste his nectar, I’ve done my job. 😏





	Pillow QUEEN Crowley (fan art)

Judging by pillow princess Crowley’s face (and screaming and gushing) when he finally explodes, I’d say they did have to start all over again. 😘 My new passion in life, Crowley with a clit, is all @_gingerhaole_ ‘s fault, and her glorious clitted Crowley series! And also the “Gluttony” and “You go too slow” fanfics on AO3 by booksblanketsandtea and Adenil respectively. Sooooo good! Thanks to those three, I have never wanted to eat David Tennant’s pussy so bad in my fucking life! It’s now a burning aching need I have to contend with. But I cant, that’s Michael Sheen’s job. So drawing dirty pics of it instead will have to do.

I never thought of Crowley having a pussy before and I don’t know why the hell not because he’s already so gender fluid in the show. Of course he’s going to experiment with different sets of genitals, of course he would! Aziraphale is totally on board and in fact encourages (demands) Crowley switch genitals back and forth regularly, as seen here. He’ll ravenously lasciviously happily devour anything Crowley’s got between his legs with a big mischievous smile on his face. He loves Crowley, he loves thoroughly wrecking Crowley, and he’s very orally fixated so it’s a dream come true for him. 

This is actually my first art trade ever. _gingerhaole_ and I both really wanted to see pillow princess Crowley, so we agreed to draw it for each other. (Take your time, Ginger, I know you have tons of other requests to get through). It also fits seamlessly into my headcannon for Aziraphale and Crowley already, but more on that later. I also really wanted to draw my edging kink too, so I put that in there. It’s also a perfect fit. Aziraphale doesn’t get mad when the inherently selfish component of Crowley’s demonic nature takes over and makes him want to be a lazy entitled fuck in bed. It’s so much more fun when he has a reason to punish Crowley anyway. 😁

I am more than okay with reposting and sharing so please knock yourself out. I want people who might enjoy my stuff to be able to see it more than anything.

https://www.instagram.com/ineffablezerns/ 

https://www.instagram.com/ZoeZerns/


End file.
